The Man Who Can't Be Moved
by xbRiDgEtx319x
Summary: Scorpius won't be moved. Based on the song by The Script


**So I've been wanting to write a story to this song for a while, and this is it!(:**

All day, the people passing by stared. It wasn't an unusual sight, London had many beggers. But whenever someone gave him a coin, he'd return it to them, and not just because he used a different currency than the Muggles. He was a young man, and he looked well kept, a nice clean shave, jeans and t-shirt. Next to him was a knapsack, and a sleeping bag. And in his hand, a strip of cardboard with a picture of a young redheaded woman.

"Excuse me! Excuse me, sir!" The boy called out to an old man with a walking stick. "Please, if you see this girl, can you tell her where I am?" The man gave him a weary smile and walked on.

The boy sighed. He didn't know how long he'd be here, he didn't even know if she missed him. But he was here, and he wasn't leaving until she came and found him.

"Maam, please, this girl, I believe she lives here in London. If you see her, tell her I'm waiting. Right here," he begged to a passing woman with her two children. She shook her head and continued.

"Excuse me?" A police officer said to him. "May I ask your name?"

"Scorpius Malfoy, sir."

"And what, Mr. Malfoy are you doing here."

"I'm waiting for my girlfriend, sir," he said clearly, he didn't want to sound immature.

"When is she coming?"

"I don't know, sir. That's why I'm waiting see. I met her here, and I'm not leaving, because, well we broke up, and I know that if she misses me, this is where she'll come."

"Son, you can't stay here."

"But she'll come! I know it. When she misses me, she'll come! Right back here, because we met on a train, eight years ago!"

"Eight years, son, she's not coming. I'm sorry, but you'll have to leave, we can't have anyone homeless here, not at this train station."

"I'm not moving!" The boy sighed and pulled a stick out of his sock. Under his breath, so that the officer could not hear, he muttered one small word, "Confundus." He was not going to leave where he was, outside King's Cross train station.

The policeman gave him one last look, and then walked away, a blank expression on his face.

"Hello!" A young girl, no more than five years old exclaimed as she stopped in front of him.

"Well hi there, sweetie pie, where's your mummy?"

"She's right there!" The girl pointed behind her, to a woman running after her. "What's your name?"

"My name is Scorpius," he said, giving her a big smile, which she returned.

"Sarah! Don't run away from Mummy like that!" The mother had caught up and was taking the girls hand.

"But Ryan told me about the boy that was waiting at the train station! I had to see him, Mummy! I had to!"

Scorpius laughed and showed the girl the picture. "It you see her, would you mind telling her I'm here?" He asked.

The girl nodded excitedly, and the Mum apologized and dragged her away.

Scorpius settled back against the wall. This was good, already the news was spreading about him, soon it might even reach Rose, and she'd come looking for him.

Rose, with her curly red hair and bright blue eyes. He never understood how she could have so much energy, yet she was always up to something. And she was smart, incredibly smart, she'd beat him in every class except Potions, and that was only one O.W.L., she'd gotten an E, while Scorpius had gotten an O. But grades never came between them. Once they'd started dating nothing could come between them. Until he met her family. The one thing that broke them up.

A galleon falling into his lap broke his attention. "Oi! Malfoy, what the hell are you doing here?" He looked up to find Albus, his best friend from school and Rose's cousin standing in front of him.

"Al!" He exclaimed, standing up and giving him a hug. They hadn't seen each other in almost a year. "How'd you find me, mate?"

"Leaky Cauldron. Aunt Hannah's talking about you. Said she'd walked by this morning and you were waiting around like an old homeless man."

"I'm waiting for Rose."

"What?"

"Rose, you know, your _cousin_. I'm waiting for her."

"Why here?"

"Think Al, we met on the Hogwarts Express. So if and when she decides she misses me, I'll be here. Where we met."

"You are so whipped. But I'll go get her for you," Albus said. Before Scorpius could even express his thanks, Albus was looking around to make sure no Muggles were watching, then spun on the spot and disapeared.

Scorpius sat down again, beaming now and watched as the people continued to pass. Another woman tried to give him money, but he insisted she keep it.

And then the girl seemed to come out of no where. She was running towards him, screaming his name, with her bright blue eyes as wide as they could get, and her cheeks a bright red.

"Rose!" He exclaimed and stood up. He didn't even fall over when she reached him and embraced him in what he was sure was the best hug of his life.

She pulled away and wrapped her arms around his neck while his were on her lower back. "Al-Al said that I had to come to King's Cross. He-he didn't say why he just, oh Scorpius!" She was out of breath but it didn't matter. Her eyes looked wet and just as he reached to wipe a fallen tear from her cheek she kissed him. Harder than she ever had, and he kissed back so enthusiastically that she was lifted off her feet.

"I was waiting for you," he whispered when they finally pulled away. And she looked up to him positively beaming.

"Because we met on the train?"

"Because we met on the train."


End file.
